


Vid for Nobody Knows Me At Home Any More by Mab

by Anima_Allegra



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Allegra/pseuds/Anima_Allegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the author - Set mid-series two, Bodie and Doyle negotiate their work ops as well as a fledgling sexual relationship. Sort of ‘slice of life’, veering between shaving and shotguns.</p><p>This is my companion vid to Mab's great story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5030287">Nobody Knows Me At Home Any More</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid for Nobody Knows Me At Home Any More by Mab

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Mab who wrote a splendid multi-faceted story and as a great teammate made special effort to give me (her own words) something to hang my creative hat on – she did much more than that! Thank you also to her beta Unbelievable2 who kindly agreed to share her thoughts on my work too and was so supportive. And thank you to the mods who made this possible for another year and are always ready to offer help and encouragement. My Pros Big Bang debut was a wonderful experience.

[Vid for Nobody Knows Me At Home Any More by Mab](https://vimeo.com/142772513) from [Anima Allegra](https://vimeo.com/user44968920)

**Author's Note:**

> When Mab sent me her draft, she suggested that I listen to Lippy Kids (which I already knew and loved) for fun and background and I did it – thinking of course how I could turn it into vid. It seemed almost impossible at first, with the lyrics that were beautiful, yet didn’t quite speak ‘Pros’ to me. Still, it hasn't just given my writer the title of the story – there’s more of it there: subtle references, images, mood. So I really wanted to make it work. And then, several weeks later, I remembered the 2014 Dutch film Jongens (Boys) and all of a sudden the pieces came together (or at least I thought so :-) ).


End file.
